sweet desires: chapter 1
by emoyaoikid13
Summary: while on the kira case L starts noticing feeling's he hasn't ever had before towards light. going through a series of long hrs watching light sleep, he finds out new infomation on light that might prove that light is kira. but will these new found feeling's for light stop L from telling the rest of the task force that light is kira?


_**Sweet desires**_

"L, I…I love you." as the two kissed passionately, holding each other around the others neck. Light couldn't think of a time when things just seem to disappear. Soon light was pinned down by L. it seem like forever before he made a move. Then all of a sudden darkness! L had blindfolded him. As L was about to unbutton his pants, he hears someone calling his name in the background. Opening his eyes, he realizes it's just L calling his name. "Dreams can be so stupid sometimes."

Over at headquarters as light sat there staring at L, he couldn't help but think about last night's dream. Why did he dream about having sex with L? Of all the dreams he could have had, it had to be with L. he hated L! for what reason did his mind make him dream of 'loving' L for? He couldn't let something as simple as a silly dream get in his way. His goal to make a utopia would be ruined. "Light-kun, is something bothering you?" Not even looking in his direction. "You have been staring at me for the past 10 minutes." "Sorry, ryuuzaki. Just didn't sleep very well last night." "You seemed to have slept very well last were talking in your sleep." Taking another bite of his cream anmitsu that watari had given him, not long before arriving here. "Ryuuzaki, I do not talk in my sleep." 'Did I accidently...say that I loved him out loud?' a small faint blush going across his cheeks. Watari comes in with a small pot of sweet black syrup for ryuuzaki's anmitsu. He takes a whether large scoop of ice cream in to his mouth. "Did you finish filing in kira's recent victim's?" "Yes, I finished it last night." Drinking some black tea and coffee on the side, L start's putting some sugar cubes into his coffee. One after the other he fills the whole cup with sugar cubes letting some of them dissolve but not completely, he drinks it without even wincing. "Maybe you should change your eating habits. With all that sugar no wonder you never go to sleep at night." without even a warning light gets tackled by misa. "Ooo, light I've missed you so much today!" "But you just saw him just this morning before leaving?" eating some concoction he had made. "What do you know about love ryuuzaki?" looking over in misa's direction. "Love, affection people show towards each other." "No not the definition of love ryuuzaki, the actual feeling of love." "I….I don't know?" after thinking for a couple of minutes. "It's like this; you know how you love sweets. It's somewhat like that." "So I show affection to my sweets?" giving her a confused look. "Yes...i think?" getting up out of the chair. "I must go find more sweets to love." Walking over towards the door, pulling light out of the chair before he could say anything. "Did you slightly forget that we are handcuffed?" brushing himself off as he gets out of the floor. "Yes."

Over at hello kitty sweets, "Did we really have to come here...like this?" looking down at the handcuff's that is connected to him to L. Not even paying attention to him, both misa and L go two separate ways. "Yes. Would you like something light-kun?" picking up a giant lollipop. "No thank you ryuuzaki. I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Looking around he notices that everybody in the store is staring at them. "Ryuuzaki, everybody thinks we're freaks walking in here with these handcuffs on." Picking up some candy and putting it in a little bag. "Light, isn't this just the cutest?" holding up a hello kitty sucker. "Yeah." "Ryuuzaki, look?" "Yes, it is." With a grin on his face, I'm not too sure he was staring at the hello kitty sucker. "Come on you two let's get this stuff paid for and leave." "Are you sure you don't want anything light-kun?" "Yes I'm sure I don't want anything. So can we please get out of here?" handing watari his bag of sweets and misa's sucker, they head back in to the car.

Back at headquarters "Here light-kun, even though you didn't ask for anything I got you this." Handing him a smaller version of the giant lollipop he had bought. "That's very kind of you ryuuzaki but I'm fine." Laying it down in front of him he goes back to eating his own lollipop. Picking it up he starts to unwrap the paper and eat._ 'Might as well eat it since he went and got for me.' _Later that day after L and misa have their sugar rush, misa goes in to her own little room while me and L are still down stairs. "Come on ryuuzaki, everybody's down gone off to bed and I'm tired." After a few minutes of nothing but silence and the sound of L biting his thumb nail he stops. "Light-kun?" "Yes, ryuuzaki?" "Let's go to bed." "Huh, Ryuuzaki?" just pulling him up the stairs, still ignoring him. "Ryuuzaki what were you going to tell me?" "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, light-kun. You need to get some rest." At the top of the stairs light stops and yanks L back to where they are facing each other, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Stop ignoring me and tell me what you were really going to say?" still with the same blank expression on his face. "I forgot." Turning his back to light, he just keeps walking back to the room. Dragging light be hide with him.

That night sitting there on the bed watching light sleep wondering if light will talk in his sleep again. Or at least make a weird noise. "I wonder what light will dream tonight?" turning over to where light is facing L. "L…..I…I…love you." Light loves me? But how did he figure out I was L? Maybe he is kira after all? Does he have the eyes? No, he couldn't have the eyes. Cause if he had the eyes then that means he would have to cut his life short, but misa would probably do it. So does that mean she has the eyes and told light?" As light starts gently caressing his body, slowly kissing him down his neck. L turns the tables on him. Flipping him over to where he is now on top. A kind of devilish smirk goes across his face. As he starts going down, L notices a bulge in his pants .rubbing him through his clothing all light can do is writher below him. "Stop teasinn~ L….uuhn~" "I'm teasing you? Do you mean like this?" continuing his torture. "Do you want me to stop?" unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them with his teeth. "Or do you want me to continue?" pulling his boxers down, lights face turns pink. Embarrassed by his hardness, he watches L slowly put his member in to his mouth. Licking the erect member, L glides his hand up lights shirt. Finding his nipples, he starts playing with them. While pulling his own pants down he presses his own hardness against lights. Jerking them both off at the same time, all the two can do is moan.

meanwhile light is dreaming. "Hmm…." pulling the covers down L notices that lights little friend is a bit happy. Quickly covering light back up, a small blush goes across his face. "It was probably best that i didnt look…." Tossing and turning in the bed light mumbles something under his breath. "Please fuck me…." Hearing this L's face grows even redder. "Maybe i should leave him to his dream." Unlocking his handcuff L leaves the room with lights friend and his to dream.

The next day before light wakes up, L goes back into the room. Putting his handcuff back on and unlocking lights part of the handcuff, He sits and waits for light to wake up. Once light is up, he realizes that his friend is happy and that his part of the handcuff is off. Without even speaking a word he quickly gets up and heads for the bathroom.

In the bathroom once light strips down to nothing. '_did i say something in my sleep last night?well i had too if i woke up with the handcuff off of me.' _letting out a big sigh, he gets in the shower taking care of his friend, hoping the sound of the rushing water will muffle his moans. While jerking off all light can think about is L. his body being drenched in water, feeling his hands caress his body like they did in his dream. Light didn't like the fact that he was jerking off to L. but he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter. Maybe he was falling in love with him? But why was he falling in love with him? Light knew this wasn't the first time he had jerked off to some guy he thought was hot or at least cute. But L wasn't cute at all! He has dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair is always messy, and he has pale skin. He couldn't think of one good reason why he was having these dreams about L?

Back in the room, he sees L just sitting there. picks up his part of the handcuff. "must i really put this back on?" L doesn't move an inch."hello? ryuuzaki answer me." "yes. i only took it off so you could go take a shower." getting down from the chair, biting his thumb the two head down stairs. Down stairs matsuda and aizawa is up and ready. "Ah Ryuuzaki, Light you're up? Did you sleep well light?" stretching the back of his head with a weird look on his face. "Yes, I slept very well last night. Thank you for asking." "Hm, is something the matter light? Looks like something is bothering you?" "No, just had a um weird dream last night. That's all." "Ooo, I bet it was of misa-misa wasn't it?" "NO, it was nothing like that." With a smack to the head aizawa starts yelling at matsuda for his stupidy. Rubbing the back of his head, matsuda bows in forgiveness. "Sorry light." "It's alright matsuda."

With days gone by everybody is either worn out or asleep somewhere on the couch. "Kira has been killing a lot lately." Coming from matsuda who can barely keep his head from sliding off the desk. "When do you think kira will take a break?" Ide whose head is down on the table across form matsuda. "Do you really think light is kira? I mean with light being handcuffed to ryuuzaki all day he couldn't possibly be kira." "I don't know. Maybe he's getting misa to do since he can't." "Even if he is getting misa to do the killings, how is she doing it? She's being watched too." "Who knows? Maybe she does it while she goes to the bathroom?"

"After two whole weeks kira has finally stopped killing!" "Don't jump for joy yet matsuda he may start up again." "Oh yeah, right. Oh yeah, ryuuzaki?! You can let light go now can't you? He couldn't possibly be kira? If he was wouldn't you have saw him write a name down in the death note?" sitting in his chair just eating a banana. "No, he is still under suspicion of being kira." "He's right ryuuzaki, wouldn't you have seen my light write down a name?" misa going over to light putting her arms around him. "Yes, maybe But he could have also lent the note book to someone else since he is under surveillance. I will decide when the handcuff's come off but for now they stay on."_ 'Lately light-kun hasn't been having those dreams maybe tonight he will have one?' _

Later on that day "Ryuuzaki, is this all your going to do is just sit here?" _'He hasn't said one word since this morning. And he still hasn't told me what he was going to tell me that one night.' _"Are you ever going to tell me what you were going to say to me that one night?" after a long silence, L stops biting on his thumb nail. "Light-kun….I have been watching you sleep this past few days, every night or so you will talk in your sleep." "And what do I say?" looking in to the distant a blush goes across his face. "You say….sexual things in your sleep." Light's face turns bright red. _'so i was saying sexual stuff in my sleep... i_ _can't_ believe _i_ _was actually making those noises a loud.'_ "And what else have I said?" afraid of what else he might have said and what it might be? _'now i kinda wish i didn't know what he was going to tell me.' _ "Things that are whether confusing to me you say 'I love you L' in your sleep."_ 'L?! I was saying L in my sleep this whole time? But if I was saying L then why hasn't he said anything to me yet?' _ "You must be mistaken. I was probably trying to say a name but couldn't quite finish it." "light-kun, who do you dream about in your dreams?" the one question light does not want to answer. "I—I don't know. The other person is um blurry." L turns to face light, who turns away. "Can you try and make the person out?" _'He's just trying to make me say it's him because he knows it's him. He knows I've been dreaming about him.'_ "Light-kun, what do you think of misa? Do you really love her like you say you do?" "What else have I said?" trying to avoid the question L had thrown at him. "Do you love her? Or the reason you're not answering me is because you don't love her." L was right. He didn't love her. "I do love her ryuuzaki." "You say you love her but you don't actually show affection towards her." "I can't show affection towards her when I'm handcuffed to you." "So your saying you wish to be unhand cuffed so you can show affection to her?" clearing his throat. "That would be nice but knowing you, you probably wouldn't do it." As soon as light had said that the handcuffs comes off. "Just know you will still be under surveillance no matter where you go. So, Who do you dream about in your dreams?" "I already told you that I don't know who it is." Without warning L has his hands on light's shoulders. "Tell me the truth light, who do you dream about in your dreams?!" "L I really don't know?!" light pushes him off of him. Not even realizing what he had said. "Just now you called me L….that proves that your kira." "No, I am not kira. it's only because you have been saying it." "Then tell me, who do you dream about?" "God dammitt, you already know who it is!" Not even giving L time to talk light pins L to the bed kissing him. "Why must you make me say it?" "So I can hear you say it." Giving him another kiss, light starts caressing L's body. Just the touch of it makes him hard. "Light, you're-" interrupting him with a kiss light forces his tongue in to L's mouth. "Light, you have to stop? What if somebody comes in and sees us?" light slip's his hand up L's shirt to find his nipples. "Light please? I—I don't think I can handle much more?"As just as he had said that he cum's. "Tell me, have you ever messed with yourself before?" "No I haven't." as soon as the two were about to kiss again the door opens from a top the stairs. Untangling themselves from each other, light sits on one side of the couch while L hurriedly walks to the bathroom. Hoping his face isn't red as a cherry, he looks over to see who it is and of course it had to be matsuda. "Hey light—light! Ryuuzaki unhand cuffed you!" rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, it feels great now that I know I'm not with Ryuuzaki." "Hm Where is everybody?" "Oh they went to that new kira convention. They were talking about it all over the news this morning." "Oh, where did Ryuuzaki have to go to in such a hurry?" turning away light goes to check on L. "I don't know. He just suddenly got up and left. I'll go check on him and make sure he's okay." "Alright."

In the bathroom whenever light comes in he locks the door without L seeing. light can see L sitting up against the wall. "Hey...i'm sorry for what happened in there." L stays silent for moment before speaking. "so, why have you been having dreams about me?" sit's down beside him. "i don't know myself. i have been trying to figure it out myself." thinking back on what happened on the couch he chuckles . "hm? what is it?" "i just noticed, i had just kissed you and you came." laughing at L. not finding it funny but quite embarrassing. "so what if i haven't played with myself. i find no need to do such i thing." "well, maybe i can show you how virgin." smiling, light gets in front of L. pinning him where he is light goes for his neck kissing him. "ah! li-light, stop!" pushing light off of him. "and what does it matter if i'm a virgin or not?" "have you ever had sex with another person before?" trying his best not to blush. "...No. does it really matter?" "yes it does. do you want to be a 40-year old virgin in the future?" smiling at his own comment. "who say's i'm going to be a virgin until the age of 40?" "well the rate your going at, you are." continues to kiss his neck. without resisting L let's light continue. light lift's up his shirt revealing his pale skin. kissing him down his chest and licking him back up to his neck making L shiver. light stops at L's nipple's swriling his tongue around the right one while light's hand gently tugs on the left. L's body jerks as light is messing with his nipples. light's hand goes down rubbing L through his pants. "Aaa...light stop! somebody will see..." still rubbing his hard member. "nobody is going to see. let alone come in. i locked the door on my way in here." smiling at L. "No, we really can't do it in here." points over to the ceiling corner. "there's a camera in here." his face blushing, light turns around to see the camera. his cheecks blush. "and who exectlly is watching?" correcting himself. "watari." "is there a room where there isn't a camera?" rubbing the back of his head. "my room." L stands up. "i'll go make sure watari isn't in there." walking over towards the door. "light stands up real quick grabbing his hand and pulling him in to a kiss. "how bout we just forget about watari and continue on where we were." light's arm is around L's waist, with his mouth on his neck. "but if he see's-" kissing him to shut him up, he slides his tongue in his mouth. pushes him up against the wall. he slides his hand down his pants grabbing a hold of his member, he pulls him out and starts jacking him off. trying not to moan L covers his mouth. "why are covering your mouth for? i would love to hear you moan?" grinning, light pin's L hands above his head. "light stop this!" trying to get out of light's grip. "why should i stop when your body is wanting this?" lightly stroking L's member with his free hand. "my body may be wanting it but i don't! so if you would please release my hands?" a serious look on his face. sighs and let's him go. L quickly walk out and into his own room locking the door behide him. _'light is kira! now that i know what should i do? i have to arrest him. but...if i arrest him now- NO! i can't be thinking like that. my goal was to find out who kira was and arrest him. now that i know who kira is i can arrest him.' _once light exits the bathroom he goes up to his own room ignoring matsuda who is calling his name. he closes the door, locking the door. he grabs a blanket covering the camera in the corner of the room. _'dammitt! what should i do?! L knows i'm kira. and with that infomation he'll arrest me for sure. how can i make it to where everybody will...our conversion was caught on camera. if i can get that tape i can erase what's on there and put something else. i can have ryuk do 's what i'll do.'_

Matsuda sit's down stairs waiting on everybody to get back. soichiro walks in a few mintues later. "good afternoon chef!" soichiro sits down across from matsuda. "good afternoon matsuda. where's light and ryuuzaki?" "oh, well it seems ryuuzaki unhadcuffed light. i'm to sure what happened but whenever light went to go see what was wrong with ryuuzaki, they both came out sorta upset. I called over to light but he just ignored me. i know it's probably none of my business but i would really like to know. maybe you can go talk to light. I know he'll talk to you chef. he's your son after all." smiling at soichiro. "i'll try talking to him. but if he's upset, it's best to give him some space for right now. i'm sure he doesn't won't to talk at the moment. so what about ryuuzaki?" "he went to his own room i beleive. ryuuzaki's face looked flushed. i hope he isn't getting sick." "yeah me too." aizawa and ide walk in. "good afternoon aizawa and ide! how awas the kira convention?" sitting down as well. "it was hectic. it was like the whole city was there." ide sitting down with some coffee. "yeah. the police was also there." "police?!" matsuda and soichiro saying together in unison. "yeah, the were there to calm the people down whenever a fight start. which was every five mintues. we didn't see anyone suspious looking there either. has light did anything?" "No. oh yeah! ryuuzaki unhandcuffed light while you were gone! so that has to prove that light isn't kira right?!" jumping for joy at the thought. "are you sure about that matsuda?" "umm i don't know for sure. i didn't get the chance to ask him about it. but it seemed like him and light got onto a fight again." "when don't they." aizawa rubbing his chin. "so is ryuuzaki in his room?" "yeah."

back in L's room, L zips his pants back up. correcting himself br=efore walking out the room. L heads down to the sercerity room. closing and locking the door behide him he gets the tape of him and light in the bathroom and rewrites over it with something else. also copy's the conversion with light and him talking on the couch, then erases it. heading out the room he heads to where everyone else is biting his thumb nail along the way. opening the door he oes to his usual seat. _'hmmm, looks like light covered up his camera...wonder why?' _ flipping through other angles in light's room. _'his smart. he covered them all up.' _matsuda, aizawa, ide, and soichiro all staring at L trying to figure out what he is thinking. matsuda walking over to L. "so ryuuzaki, what are thinking?" waiting for a reply L ignores him. _'should i go see what his doing? or wait till he comes out? knowing them they probably won't leave until later on tonight. so maybe i should go to his room? if i go to his room nobody will be able to see us. but they'll still be able to hear us. i'll just turn the volume off.' _turning the volume to just light's room L get's up and heads up to light's room. "ah! hey! ryuuzaki!" sighs in depression. "wonder what happened between them?" sitting back down in his spot. ide taking another sip of his coffee. "who knows? but he cut the sound off to light's room." soichiro is confused along with everybody else. "why do you think he would that for?" soichiro looking over the video footage to see light's camera covered with something like a blanket or shirt. "light must want some privicy." sighing. "and it looks like ryuuzaki isn't going to give him any." "maybe he's ryuuzaki is mad light for covering his camera?" matsuda throwing out a sugestion. aizawa thinking long and hard. "it's strange to want some privicy but since light is under suspion of being kira maybe ryuuzaki is worried that he is writing in the death note." "but how? light was handcuffed to ryuuzaki for awhile and kira was still killing! and misa possiably couldn't be the secound kira, cause mogi has been watching over her and he say's nothing suspious is going on with her either!" one sigh after the other, everybody debeat's on whether light and misa is kira.

biting on his thumb, L stands infront of light's door debeating whether or not he should knock. after a few mintues of thinking it over he turns around to leave when light opens the door and pulls him in. pinning him to the wall not letting him escape. "i figured you would come if you saw my camera all covered up. so...why are you here? you're sure not here to have sex with me." without warning L kisses light. surprised by the kiss he pulls away. "your really confusing do you know this, ryuuzaki?" "why call me ryuuzaki if you already know my name?" "i don't know what your talking about ryuuzaki?" kissing him back light's hands roam L's body. carressing every part of light's body. all L can do is kiss light and wither beneath him. not being able to take anymore. light takes L's shirt off kissing him, light quickly unbuttons L's pants pulling his member out and intohis mouth. swriling his tongue around the head. L covers his mouth before leetting a moan slip. "come on ryuuzaki, let it out. if someone hears, so what? does it really matter?" contiuing his torture towards L's member with his mouth. L bites his lips not going to let light win. light chuckles to himself. "ryuuzaki, I'm pretty sure you haven't had this done to you before right?" L nods his head in agreement. thinking up an idea light smiles to himself and turns L around, pulling his pants and boxers down all the way. "this ment feel a bit weird at first but it'll feel good once you get used to it." "uh? what are you-" light spreads his ass cheecks so his asshole is exposed. "LIGHT! what are you doing?!" trying to get away but light isn't letting him. "you'll see." light lick's L in between his ass cheecks making sure it get's nice and wet. "light stop this! your mouth isn't supposed to go there! uhn~ " keeping his mouth closed tight as he try's his best not to moan at the weird sensastion of light's tongue licking his ass. light slides his tongue inside, making L jump. light's tongue dances inside of L while one his hands reaches around jacking him off. letting out a soft moan, L braces himself against the wall not being able to handle light's torture. L start's to loosen up as he gets used to it. "ryuuzaki?" straightening back up light wraps his arms around his waist pressing his own erect member against L's ass. "may i? i promise to be gentle since this is probably your first time?" "why do you persume i don't know anything about sex?" "hm?! well i just thought that you came early, earlier." i maybe a virgin but i'm no idiot when it comes to sex. i do know some possisions as well light." taken aback by L's answer. "so light, are you uke or seme?" flipping the tables on light, L pins light to the wall with his hands above his head. "i believe i let you had too much fun with all of this. so i guess this makes me seme." smiles at light, L kisses light roughly but passiontly. kissing L back, light trys to get his hands free from L. while light drwons himself in L's kiss, L throws light onto the bed. "your quite aggressive aren't you?" "only when i want to be." taking off of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. L crawls over to light getting on top of him. L strips off light's shirt revealing his tan skin. "from now light, you will be the uke." "ah! wh-what?!" leaning down kissing him again light try's to refuse but give's in soon after. carressing light's body, L is surprised at how different there body's are. looking light over he is impressed at light's body. L licks light's body from the button of his pants to his neck. making goosebumbs appear on light. "ryuuzaki...I-" the door comes bursting open with matsuda standing in the door way. "RYUU...zaki? and light?" both light and L faces go red when seeing the sight of matsuda. "ryuuzaki, whats going on? why are you having sex with light?" L stands up walking over towards the door. he closes and locks the door. light sits up, sitting on the edge of the bed. light runs his fingers through his hair letting out a sigh. "do you know how to keep a secrect matsuda?" L, sitting in the chair bitting his thumb nail.

_to be continued..._


End file.
